Whisper of a Light
by Opal Bean
Summary: Yui comes to Domino, broken. No one knows of her dark past or her dark aibou.. Her yami malicious and out for revenge will destroy the world and the pharaoh if theyre parted. Y/Y, R/B, S/J, H/S!!!!! NO MARY SUES!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there, mina!!!! *waves madly * This here is my very first YuGiOh!! fic not to mention my first Yaoi! ^_______^ I advise anyone who dosen't like things like yaoi, to leave now, because there's only one girl/guy couple in this entire fic.  
  
Also!!! To all Anzu fans: there will not be any real bashing but she is going to die in this fic. Sorry, but I don't like her, and I thought it would develop my oc's character.  
  
Couplings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jounouchi (sp?), Ryou/Bakura, Anzu/Death, Honda/Serenity. (I don't know her Japanese name ^___^U)  
  
Disclaimers: I own YuGiOh! NOT ETH!! (The Real creators are the ones you should bow down to) However I do own Yui and her yami, Imose!!! Bahahahahaha now on with the fic!!!!!  
  
  
  
The soaked form of Yui Kinto trudged through the rain, holding the gym bag with her few belongings, securely at her side. The Domino residence was quiet, chilling the normally happy place making shadows dance and crawl and climb around the silent girl.  
  
She made no sound as she walked, her cold black eyes narrowed and menacing to the world around her. Her blonde locks though wet and dripping, stayed up in a way that made it seem as if Yui was standing in front of a hair dryer.  
  
A very small, almost toy like building came into view a large trademark 'GAME' sign stood on its roof, though now doused for the late hour. An unstable smile curve her lips, as Yui set her bag down, examining the cheery structure before her. The smile was soon replaced by a frown as suspicion mixed with a tinge of uncertainty covered her features.  
  
*He lives here? *  
  
Wind and smoke picked up around her feet slowly raising the girl up to the second story window allowing her to peer in. Two figures that were quite similar to the other, slept somewhat peacefully. The smaller of the two reigned supreme power over the bed, his tiny foot effectively stuck on the larger's side, nearly pushing him off. Even in his sleep, the older's face seemed uncomforted.  
  
Yui sat back in confusion, staring around the modest room. When she wrangled the where abouts of the puzzle out of that fool priest, she had been expecting luxurious settings fit for a prince.or a pharaoh.  
  
Cautiously, Yui opened the little window, quietly slipping in and streaking over to the bed. She glared down with ancient hate on the pharaoh, and mounting hatred for his light. How she wished to kill them both, right now, right here.  
  
But right now the pharaoh's power still remained greater then hers, much to Yui's dismay. She would have to wait for the right time.gain their trust.hurt them slowly without suspicion.  
  
Yui stifled a sadistic giggle, her pupils shrinking so that only cold black remained. When that time comes, it will be only TOO easy to kill them both.then the puzzle and her freedom was hers.  
  
"Mmmph."  
  
Freezing Yui glanced at the twitching form of the pharaoh, his eyes scrunching up lazily; he was awakening! Yui quickly fled the room, jumping down she grabbed her suitcase and tore off down the street, only stopping when she reached the door of her house.  
  
Bent over and panting, Yui tried to regain her composure, when she felt a yawn through her link. Growling, she opened the door, promptly closing it as a flash of light swallowed the room, chucking her body to the floor.  
  
A frailer form of Yui now lay on the floor; the blown dry look of her hair fell in limp locks, black eyes lightening to watery blue. Slowly the small figure raised herself, looking around wary and confused. The sad blue eyes widened in fear as they landed on the ghost like figure calmly leaning against the wall.  
  
"Imose" she croaked, staring at the menacing figure of her yami. The same cold black eyes, that only moments before looked out from Yui's body, now glared mockingly at the frightened girl hunched against the wall.  
  
Imose, as she was called, twirled a lock of her marine hair that stood out in similar directions to what Yui's hair had looked like minutes before. Yui's earlier looks had been the only distinguishing looks between her and the times that her yami took over.  
  
"Good morning Yui. Sleep well?" she cooed in a parody of affection. Yui's only response was an indistinguishable noise from the back of her throat and backing up against the wall.  
  
"W-where are we?" she whispered, pulling her knees up against her. Imose snorted at this movement; Yui always did that when she was scared.  
  
"We are in Domino, Japan." She walked past Yui to look out a window in the kitchen. "Welcome to our new home."  
  
Yui started, and glanced around quickly, fear and confusion swirling in her eyes. The last time she had control of her body, they were in an underground temple in Egypt, talking to a priest. Now they were in Japan? And where did this house come from?  
  
Imose must have sensed these questions, because she turned curtly to glare at Yui, freezing the girl in place. "I bought this house over the Internet with your father's credit card." She said coldly, watching Yui's eyes water at the mention of one of her parents.  
  
Turning around Imose continued. "I have finally found the puzzle and the pharaoh. He's too strong for me to do anything right now though. But that doesn't matter, the ceremony is months away." She smiled dreamily, ignoring the quiet sniffling noises from behind her.  
  
Whipping around Imose stalked over to Yui, who tried to scramble away from the mad sorceress. Imose caught hold of her hair, forcing Yui to look at her. Yui cried out, grasping at her roots to try and dislodge the pain.  
  
"And your not going to say a word to anyone. You will do everything I say to do, or else!" with that she dropped Yui on the floor, retreating back to their soul room.  
  
Yui lay on the floor for a long time after, sobbing quietly to herself. She never used to be in this spirit's pocket; she used to be free and love.she used to have a life.  
  
**********************  
  
Yui flopped down on her bed, tired but content. Today she turned fifteen and had one hell of a long day with some of her closest friends. Yui wondered if there was any part of Egypt that they had not dragged her around to see. She laughed quietly to herself; if not for them she probably wouldn't have had much of a birthday.  
  
Her parents had greeted her happily, though somewhat strained, this morning, wishing Yui a happy birthday before heading out to an archeological dig; she hadn't seen them all day.  
  
They both seem somewhat distant lately and Yui could only guess why. She could usually hear heated arguments coming from either the kitchen or their bedroom though she had no idea what they were about. All she could make out was that her father wanted something that her mother didn't agree with.  
  
Yui's stomach let out a loud growl fully alerting the girl that she had not been paying enough attention to it. With a sigh Yui stood up and headed to the kitchen with the intent of fixing a snack. But the closer she got to her destination, the more she dreaded it.  
  
Loud shouts were emitting from the kitchen doors letting Yui know that her parents were having yet another argument. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt Yui turned back to the stares when she heard her name.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi, I just can't do it! I won't leave Yui here with your mother its not right! We're her parents!" she heard her mother cry, sounding close to tears. Her father's low voice came out low and soothing.  
  
"Connie, this is the chance of a lifetime. If we take this offer we'll be famous and set for life!"  
  
"But we won't see Yui for five years, Tenchi! She'll be so lonely."  
  
"And so bored on the trip! Leaving Yui here is for the best. She will have my mother and her friends. She won't even notice that we are gone!" from the shuffle Yui heard, she could tell her father was hugging her mother. "Everything will be alright. Yui would understand." He whispered calmly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yui held her breath, silently praying that her mother wouldn't agree; she loved her parents dearly and didn't want them to leave! She hardly ever saw them that much as it is!  
  
*Please momma, say no! Please. *  
  
"Al-aright. We will go."  
  
The last thing Yui heard was a sigh of relief from her father, before she burst into tears and ran out of her house. She kept running, until she was in the empty desert, the cold night whipping at her skin. Finally she collapsed from exhaustion, falling to the sandy floor with a dull thud.  
  
Bitter tears still poured from her eyes, as she hugged herself for warmth. She felt so alone right now.  
  
A freezing wind picked up, blowing sand and dirt against her, as Yui desperately tried to shield her self. When the wind died down Yui peeked out between her fingers to see something half buried in the sand. Pulling it out, Yui was surprised to see that it was a small stone slab that very much resembled a Duels Monster card.  
  
Carved into the ancient stone, was a woman clawing at smoke that seemed to hold her prisoner. The carving was very much Egyptian, as her stance showed her body and her turned head, the detail of her eyes showed fear and rage, such as Yui had never seen.  
  
At the bottom she was surprised to see that the name was almost completely scratched out. But if she concentrated hard enough.  
  
"I-I." was that an M? Yes it was, but what was the next letter?  
  
"Im-Imo.Imos? Imose!" she cried happily, glad that she had let her mother teach her how to speak and write Egyptian. It did come in handy when you spent most of your life there.  
  
Yui gasped as the picture began to glow, before a blazing light surrounded her, knocking the magic artifact out of her hands. Yui only had enough time to scream before shrill laughter rang out, with the darkness that soon swallowed her.  
  
**************************  
  
Imose let out a loud groan, slowly pulling herself to her feet. Ra! She thought the child would never get it up. Now standing at her full height (or rather Yui's full height) Imose grinned.  
  
*5000 years I have waited for this moment. *  
  
Looking around her, Imose began to wonder how much has changed and what that blasted pharaoh has been up to. He thought he got rid of her.but won't he be surprised.  
  
Letting out a shrill cackle, Imose began to walk, only to stop and remember that she had no idea where she was going. Dipping into her hikari's mind, she was disgusted with how weak and demeaning the girl, of whose vessel she had stolen, was.  
  
*Her parents want to leave her and she runs away? Stupid child. *  
  
But then again.this could offer some entertainment. An insane smile swept across her lips, as unstable little giggles slipped out. Turning North, Imose head for the Kinto household.  
  
************************  
  
Yui lifted herself off the floor and began to climb the stairs to find her new room. Deciding on the one at the end of the hall, she slowly shed her soaked clothing before slipping into the bed to dry off.  
  
She didn't want to wear those clothes; for one they were wet and for two.there was no telling how much bloodshed Imose had caused while wearing them.  
  
Imose was a very violent person as Yui had learned so long ago. The first night she had taken hold of Yui's body, Imose had gone on to kill her parents so Yui would have nothing left to hang onto, at least in Egypt. She threatened to kill off her friends as well if Yui did not do what she said.  
  
Imose believed that they could have separate bodies and if Yui went along with whatever she did, then they would be free of the other. Yui jumped at the chance and promised to do as the spirit guided her to.  
  
A bitter laugh escaped her lips at that thought. Guided. Ha! Yui had become the yami's punching bag regardless of what she did. Whether it was to Imose's liking or not, Yui found another new welt on her each day. Yui was the only thing she could touch without going through oddly enough; and no one else could see Imose, much to Yui's dismay.  
  
Outside Yui heard the continuous drum of rain beating against the small house and the streets. * At least Imose had picked a nice place. * she thought tiredly as exhaustion started to weigh down on her.  
  
The last thing that went through Yui's head, before slipping in to peaceful oblivion, was the question of: exactly who is the pharaoh and his hikari?  
  
  
  
Was it good? I hope everyone enjoyed it so far!!! Let me just make one thing clear: YUI AND IMOSE ARE NOT MARY SUES OR ESTELLE LYNSS  
  
True Yui will fall for Yugi, but there are no other girl/guy couples besides H/S!!! So NYAH!!!! :P  
  
Reviews are welcome and praised, and flames will only heat my imagination cap *puts on hard hat with blink bulb * Until next time!!! Ja!!! 


	2. 2

Disclaimers: You know I don't own YuGiOh! So just hush and read happily!!!  
  
  
  
Yami let out a groan and turned over, a new day's sun was glaring in through the window, giving no mercy to the tired pharaoh. As per usual Yugi's restless movements, and kicks in the side continually interrupted his sleep.  
  
Speaking of which, Yami winced and rubbed his aching ribs; he loved his hikari, but he never suspected the boy to have that much strength in his legs. The only way Yami was ever really to keep Yugi in one place was by hugging him so that he couldn't move around.  
  
Blinking Yami turned over as a few not to joyful memories came to mind. Grampa in the beginning, did not much care for Yami and Yugi sleeping together, which meant that Yami would have to wait for him to fall asleep so he could sneak into his hikari's bed. Yami was usually very respectful of the old man's wishes, but ever since he got his body, his dark lonely soul room was too much for him to stand. After a while Grampa accepted that the fact that he could not win and begrudgingly agreed that they could share a bed. Yami had then learned about the way Yugi slept, so he tried out his hugging motive. Much to Yami's joy it worked until one night Grampa walked in.  
  
Yami unconsciously shivered at Grampa's reaction; he was sure that the old man would be the next threat for the world's ending. Needless to say Yami never tried that again due to his fear of Grampa's wrath, and the crazy old badger's annoyingly watchful eye.  
  
Yami sighed wistfully.it was really to bad, he rather enjoyed holding his little light so close to him. His body was soft and warm like a big teddy bear.  
  
Yami let out another sigh though this one was more of frustration since he found the need for another shower. Another cold shower. Glancing at Yugi's side, he was not surprised to see that it was bare.  
  
Yugi was Anzu's assistant for the play that she was directing and that meant that he had to leave for school at the crack of dawn. The play was Romeo and Juliet, which Yami actually had a staring role in, even though he was not much interested in theater. He only did it to be by Yugi's side. But Anzu kept everyone busy and he had not spent any real time alone with his little light, for weeks now. Yet somehow Anzu seemed to be at Yami's side night and day.  
  
Yami let out a low growl at this thought. He realized long ago that the girl was infatuated with him. Though he did not return her feelings, she always suckered him into dates and such, which seemed to give the students of his high school the impression that they were a couple. He could only wonder what Yugi thought.  
  
There was another wrinkle for you. Since Yami and Yugi were together less and less now, and Anzu seemed to have the entire school thinking they were a couple, it left Yugi seemingly available. Yami appealed to those who wanted the strong, mature, drop-dead sexy type, but Yugi had the vulnerable, kid-dish, so adorable with every breath, aura that made people (many not to Yami's liking) drawn to him.  
  
But Jou and Honda were oh so helpful in that department. Jou probably caught on to how Yami felt about Yugi, so he felt it his and Honda's duty to scare off most anyone interested in him. Yugi was too dense to realize when someone was hitting on him, (lord knows Yami sent out a thousand singles) so he really couldn't complain. That is when Honda wasn't busy being dragged all over Domino by his sweetheart Serenity, and Jou and Seto were pretending not to be interested in each other.  
  
Yami let out a chuckle and then a yelp at the cold water beating down on him; the relationships of him and his friends were so very interesting. Another odd couple was Ryou and Bakura, a yami and hikari just like him and Yugi. Somehow over the course of the years Ryou had managed to soften Bakura enough to go to school and not destroy anyone who looked in his direction. Of course this meant that Domino high school's clean slate was slightly more tarnished now thanks to Bakura and himself. They may still hold the other with contempt, yet they loved to terrorize the school together.  
  
Putting on his uniform, along with the numerous leather and buckle accessories, Yami headed downstairs to the kitchen, greeted by sweet smells and warm breezes from the stove. Grampa was busily making breakfast, flipping pancakes and humming a soft tune. Only when Yami greeted him, did he notice the pharaoh's presence.  
  
"Oh, good morning Yami. Sleep well?" the old man snickered at what he thought was a most glorious joke. To his disappointment, Yami only snorted and continued to pour himself a glass of juice.  
  
"Yugi has gone to the school." Yami stated, more then asked. He knew the answer but small talk helped him wake up and ready for the day.  
  
Grampa gave a solitary nod, flipping a pancake onto a plate before handing it to Yami. "Anzu, called and reminded me to wake Yugi this morning. The poor boy looked so heartbroken to get up."  
  
Yami nodded his head, digging into the now syrup soaked meal, "She is putting all her energy into it, consequently, Yugi's energy as well."  
  
"Yes, into the play.and into you." Grampa smirked over his shoulder at Yami, one for his sly statement and two, Yami's shocked face and syrup covered mouth.  
  
"What-what do you mean by that, Grampa?" he asked, not noticing how ludicrously funny he looked.  
  
Grampa turned back to the stove, though his smirk grew wider, "Please Yami, anyone can see she's absolutely taken by you. And it is very nice that you seem to becoming closer now."  
  
Needless to say, it shocked the old man when the pharaoh let out a roar of laughter, and leaned back so far in to his chair that he was inches from falling. "You would say anything to keep me away from Yugi, wouldn't you Grampa!?" he asked, pushing away from the table and grabbing his backpack. Grampa didn't answer, he was to busy at being flustered from Yami's blunt, although true statement.  
  
Turning to the door Yami opened it, and looked at red old man behind, "Anzu called practice for the day, so I will be home late. Yugi has the afternoon off I believe." and then walked out with a wave.  
Yugi felt like banging his head on the wall for the one-hundredth time that morning. Anzu was off on a loud speech about working together to make the play a success. The actors weren't going to be in until after school, since Anzu wanted the backstage team and the onstage team to be separate so there were no difficulties. Jou who had been standing next to him for the last ten minutes was muttering to himself something about 'separating his.' and 'just wants.' and '.poor Yami'  
  
Usually he would have felt compelled to ask Jou what was up, but right now.Yugi felt like going into the prop room and lying down on one of the Shakespearean couches and sleeping for all he was worth. Actually, he would give up anything to be anywhere else right about now.  
  
"Motou-kun, the teacher told me to tell you that the principal wants you. Not getting into any trouble are we?" a tall blonde asked, leaning down to Yugi's eye level bending her knees seductively.  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. Better go find out though." he answered his face falling into a thoughtful frown, the meaning behind the girl's actions flying completely over his head. Before she could answer, Yugi turned to Jou, excused himself, and tore out of the auditorium before Anzu could spot him.  
  
Not even ten minutes passed and Yami waltzed in glancing about curiously. He noticed Jou glance over in his direction and waved, frowning when it looked like the teen was having a heart attack. In a trail of smoke, Jou was standing in front of Yami, seemingly trying to shadow him from the stage.  
  
"What are ya, crazee? She'll see ya!" he hissed, staring down at Yami like he was insane.  
  
Yami laughed lightly and patted Jou's shoulder fondly, "Yeah I know, I just wanted to visit Yugi and see how he is doing. Where is he?" he asked finally noticing that his light's tri-colour hair was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Jou leaned back a bit calmer, but still tense, "He got cull'ed down ta the stinkin' principal's office!" he answered making a face at his sworn enemies name. Jou was just as much a troublemaker as Yami and Bakura, but he got caught more often. The principal never did, quite forgive Jou for stealing his wig and tying it onto the school's mascot.  
  
Yami opened his mouth to ask why, when a feathery 'Yami-kun!', was called up from the stage. Both boys blinked, and Anzu stood before them, hearts pulsing in her eyes, and hands firmly clasping Yami's. Jou nearly fell back in mock death and Yami's eye twitched in surprise and a hint (only a hint, he is a 5000 year old pharaoh, people!) of fear.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, looked around and frowned. "But where is Yugi-chan? I could have sworn he was here a minute ago." She asked, glaring at the two as if they were the reason for the small boy's disappearance. Both males, sweat-dropped, taking an involuntary step back, the glare Anzu was giving them could have killed a cow.  
  
"Th-the principal wunted 'im, down in his office!" Jou answered, swallowing his urge to look down and whimper. That nickname Kaiba stuck on him long ago really did describe him well, as much as he hated to admit it. Though if it came from Kaiba's sweet mouth, that Jou longed to kiss then.  
  
* SHUT UP BRAIN!! * he mentally screamed at himself, his face reddening to Yami's eye colour. As Jou berated himself quietly, it left Yami and Anzu to stare questioningly, before shaking their dismissively. They really did not want to know.  
  
"Yami-kun! I'm so glad you're here! There are a few things about your character I wanted to discuss." Anzu gushed hugging Yami's arm and dragging him off to the stage. Yami sighed inwardly; he had the sneaking feeling that he was not going to see Yugi until tonight.  
  
Suddenly one of the lights crashed down on the stage, spreading fire across it and the curtains. Total silence reigned for a few short minutes, before the entire auditorium broke out in a wild snafu.  
  
Yami groaned loudly and began to massage his temples as a flaming Ryou ran by, with a yelling Honda and Jou chasing after him. Re-ally, late tonight.  
Yugi's quiet footsteps echoed in the empty halls of his high school. No doubt Yami had caused another disturbance that Yugi would have to bail him out of; situations like this was the only reason Yugi ever had to make trips to the office. Ahhh, Yami. The purpose of his life, the rose in his garden. Yes, Yugi was deeply in love with his dark half, and found himself thinking of Yami almost constantly now, though this did not bother Yugi. To him the dark's mere name echoing of the walls of his mind was pure bliss to the love struck light.  
  
"Ah Motou, go right on in!" chimed the fluffy, life-as-prozack, receptionist who always sat outside the principal's office, accomplishing.nothing. Yugi never understood why Mr. Fujitaka kept her around, when all she did was talk on the phone, watch gushy soap operas, and file her manicured nails.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Yugi walked up to the oak door and knocked, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into now.  
  
  
  
Okay this chapter didn't accomplish much, but the next one will be better, I promise!!! Reviews if you please, and I'll love you forever and throw flower petals at your feet!! By now you know the policy on flames! 


	3. Chapter 3: Big Smiles, Ugly Uniforms and...

Chapter 3: Big Smiles, Ugly Uniforms and Ceiling Tiles  
  
Yui pulled on the cuffs of her new school uniform, wishing to Ra to be anywhere else but right here, in Domino High school. She knew that she was going to have to meet Motou Yugi, at some point...she just didn't think it would be right away.  
  
Glancing over at the petite teen who was happily chatting away about her new school and its wonders, Yui found it hard to believe that this boy was the one Imose so dearly wanted to hurt. He was cheery and kind –obvious by his warm welcome –constantly trying to coax her out of her shell into a conversation of some sort.  
  
"So Yui, are you interested in any sports?" Yugi asked, plastering on one of his biggest grins though he could not help sweatdropping at quiet, with drawn veil that seem to just follow the shy girl around. It was like she was trying to hide herself from the world almost.  
  
Yui raised her head, as she had been bowing it like she always does, trying to avoid eye contact or any chance of notice. Taking a minute to think about the question, she slowly shook her head and went back to staring at the floor.  
  
Yugi's grin cracked, being more forced, as the sweatdrop grew bigger; he had been hoping to start a conversation with Yui, or at least learn something about her. Taking a deep breath of determination, Yugi swore to become friends with this girl and bring her out of this tiny shell. After all, he had once had no friends either and was constantly alone...  
  
Watching him out of the corner of her eye Yui sighed, feeling slightly guilty for bringing down the small one's mood. But right now she was so scared that he might find out about Imose or her past and the spell that helped her learn Japanese in a day (that Imose, of course forced on her) was starting to make her tongue feel dry and swollen.  
  
Then again Imose had told her to get close to these people, gaining the trust of the hikaris so when the time came to meet the Yamis they would accept her for their lights' sake. Yui grimaced a bit, recalling on Imose's extreme emphasis of how much harder it was going to be to fool the Yamis. If Yui screwed up it was the shadow realm for them both.  
  
...Great, more travel.  
  
With these happy thoughts in mind Yui decided to trust the little one, even though she knew that she would betray him in the end...  
  
"Yugi...d-does the school have a garden?" Since Yui was not accustomed to Japan's formal conducts and pleasantries, Yugi had right away told her to call him by his first name. She had only stared at him like he was slightly odd when he did so.  
  
Looking up in surprise at the quiet question, it took Yugi a second to register what she had asked, a one hundred watt smile lighting his face when he did. Finally! Some life!  
  
"Yup! There's a huge greenhouse outback, and the school grounds are also really nice –well, at least the parts that are not paved!" he chirped, happy to have found a topic to speak of rather than, when it is NOT best to pass the janitors office.  
  
"Oh. I see..." and back she went to her shell. If Yugi had been the giving up sort, he would have just directed Yui to her classes and run off to find his friends and see what mayhem they were causing now. However, Yugi being Yugi, only felt more determined now to get the girl to take an interest in things other than which direction her feet went when she walked.  
  
"Yui, do you happen to like acting at all?" The tiny light asked lifting his head to look at the downcast face of Yui, who seemed to be clucking her tongue, swirling it around in her mouth, and then clucking it again.  
  
...did he ever meet any normal people?  
  
She did however start enough to focus on his face and ask, "Acting? Why?"  
  
Light bulb shaming smile, "Because our schools hosting a play under the direction of our own Mazaki Anzu!" the name making his face shine with pride, as if this was something quite grand indeed. But a name like Anzu? Sounded like the name of one of those TV reverend's daughters, whose always on about love and peace. Maybe Yui was just being prejudice though.  
  
"It would be really great if you came! There's probably room for another member on lights! We could use the extra help." The cheery face now took on a dark and haunted look as Yui could only cock her head in wonder. Were there white swirls floating around her head?  
  
Sighing, she decided to give into the mood swinging hikari's charm. What could it hurt? "Well...I-I guess. If you really don't mind-"  
  
"Great! After school today I can show you were to go!" Yugi cheered, proud of his win. He really was starting to hang around Yami too much. Soon he would be as fanatical about winning everything as Yami is. And fanatical Yami was, for was it not once that an old lady beat him at checkers that he banished the entire park to the shadow realm? And when the driving instructor told him he was not quite cut out for driving, did he not mind crush the poor man and set the car on fire?  
  
Yes, definitely must watch over that.  
  
Watching the fleeting emotions and rather pained expressions flash across the shorter student's face, Yui could not help but experience....a foreboding feeling about this day. Yui sighed, raising her head to the sky, silently begging Ra to open up a hole in the floor and swallow her, ugly pink uniform and all.  
  
Hmmm...interesting. Ra very much resembles stained, cracking ceiling tiles.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~  
  
Not sure about continuing this one, no one seems that enthralled with it. *sighs * It's up to you guys! R&R My pretties!!! 


End file.
